dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Vol 2 30
. Lex Luthor has been claiming that Lenny helped save the world with him but as Captain Cold, Leonard knows that the Flash will not simply stand by and let him walk free. Jake reminds that the Flash can't speak at Leonard's parole hearing without unmasking. In any case, he knows Leonard isn't out to hurt people, much as he has been open to robbery and destruction of property. For whatever reason, though, Lex Luthor is interested in him. Meanwhile, the Justice League is aware that there still remains a faction of criminals who are united under the banner of the Secret Society, even despite the Crime Syndicate's defeat. Even after interrogating Metallo, Flash and Wonder Woman didn't come up with Lex Luthor's location. Parasite was also a dead-end. Cyborg and Aquaman have scoured the planet to the point that they're not even sure he's on it anymore. Moments later, Batman receives an invitation to board a satellite orbiting Earth - from Luthor. After checking it for threats, the League teleports to the satellite, where a grinning Lex Luthor greets them with champagne ready to pour. He claims to be a changed man, and explains that he feels he now qualifies for membership in the Justice League, given that it is composed of the "world's greatest super-heroes" - and he brought Shazam with him. Superman is unwilling to simply accept Lex into the League, but his long-time foe is confident he will change their minds. He reminds that the League is getting a lot of negative press of late, while he is getting all of the praise from politicians and pundits. If they hope to return the League to good standing, he needs to be in it. Knowing that they won't trust him, he welcomes Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth to prove his intentions. Under the lasso's influence, he explains that he has been gone the last three days refurbishing the very satellite they're standing in, making it a suitable replacement headquarters for the original Justice League Satellite. He was doing this in the hopes that he'd find a place on the League - and he wanted a place on the League merely because he's an ego-maniac. He admits that he had sought fame and attention as a saviour, but he had intended to get it by proving that aliens like Superman and those he attracted were a threat. Now, he sees that he can be a saviour in a different way, and though his ego was a strong motivator, he now sees that Superman is not the greatest danger to humanity. Something else is. Whatever destroyed Earth 3 in the first place is still out there, and he intends to help stop it. Superman yanks the lasso away and warns that saving the world is the League's job, not Luthor's. Crestfallen, Lex agrees to leave, offering Cyborg the control codes for the satellite's systems. As he steps in to the teleporter, he reminds that they know where to find him if they need him. Batman warns that Lex is right. Something is out there. Superman believes it's Darkseid, but Batman isn't so sure. While they can't safely go to Earth 3 and see for themselves, Cyborg suggests that he may have a lead gleaned from some archival information from the Syndicate's time on Earth that he recovered while in the Digital Universe. He explains that Power Ring's ring unleashed a pulse of energy that the Syndicate had worried would reveal their location - and then the ring sought out a replacement bearer. He supposes that if that ring has some kind of combat log, they might be able to use it to find out what Power Ring fought on his homeworld. First, though, they'll have to find the ring. In Portland, Oregon Sara Cruz calls out to her sister through her apartment door, begging to be let inside. Jessica Cruz had locked herself in long ago, and refuses to come out. Jessica had always been paranoid about the coming apocalypse, so Sara assumes that the Syndicate's attack made her snap. In reality, the reason Jessica can't open the door is because she is too terrified of what the Ring of Volthoom will do to her if she does. It has chosen her to annihilate the Earth. Later, in Gotham City, Alfred Pennyworth answers the doorbell at Wayne Manor to see Lex Luthor waiting, and demanding to see Batman. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Parasite * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * * * * (Parallax) * Crime Syndicate * Darkseid * General Lane * Joker * Lucius Fox * Ocean Master Locations: * ** *** Daily Planet Building * ** * ** * ** *** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Robot Chicken variant cover is listed in this issue's credits, but that cover was used in the previous issue instead. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}